Recueil de drabble (Part 1)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Pour le défi "Drabble : Sea, sex and sun" sur Ficothèque Ardente. Divers couples peu vus ou loufoque. (1à 9) / (17 à 44) Dans le cadre des soirées drabbles / Les autres c'est pour le fun (Les prochains seront dans un autre recueil)
1. Bain de minuit

**Bain de minuit**

Lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel, un couple se faufila dans une cour, ce murmurant toutes sortes de commentaires. Ils comptaient prendre un bain de minuit dans une piscine appartenant à un vieux couple grincheux qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Toujours à dénigrer les jeunes, Kiba et Karui avaient décidé de profiter de leur grande piscine creusée, lorsque le couple serait endormi. Et sourd comme ils étaient, les deux jeunes adultes espéraient ne pas être surpris. Le brun retira son t-shirt et ses souliers, puis entra en premier dans l'eau.

- La température est parfaite, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sa petit-amie retira sa robe et ses sandales, et le rejoignit rapidement. Tout en se câlinant, ils jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil aux fenêtres de la maison et ne voyant aucune lumière s'allumer, ils retirèrent leur maillot. Une douce vengeance, que de polluer l'eau de cette piscine en s'y envoyant en l'air. La rousse passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son copain, qui la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Quoi de plus excitant, que de faire l'amour en plein air et dans l'eau ?


	2. Lecture sur la plage

**Lecture sur la plage**

Étendue dans un coin reculé de la plage, une jeune femme blonde lisait avidement un livre. Le rouge aux joues, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ne voulant pas manquer une seule ligne de ce passage érotique. Se mordillant la lèvre, ses yeux fixaient les mots de cette scène où l'héroïne se donnait passionnément à son garde du corps. Baisés, caresses, tout en érotisme et Shiho en eut des bouffés de chaleur. Sentant l'excitation atteindre le bas de son ventre, elle releva les yeux de son roman et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Tenant son livre de la main gauche, elle glissa la droite sous sa robe de plage, puis sous le bas de son maillot et commença à se caresser. Elle en ferma d'abord les yeux, savourant le plaisir que se geste déclenchait, puis poursuivit sa lecture en s'imaginant à la place de l'héroïne. Shiho n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le bel apollon exploré chaque parcelle de son corps de sa bouche et de ses mains. Au final, la jeune femme laissa tomber son livre au sol en fermant les yeux et appuya sa main gauche derrière elle. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme la fit trembler et elle s'allongea sur sa serviette pour retrouver contenance.


	3. Dans les vagues

**Dans les vagues**

Que de bonheur d'avoir une plage privée, où l'on peut se détendre sans être déranger et de pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa petite-amie. Voilà ce que se disait Choji Akimichi, grand chef cuisiner du _Bleu Butterfly_. Allongé dans le sable, il profitait du soleil, des vagues et de sa belle Isaribi couchée contre lui. Étant complètement seuls, le jeune couple s'embrassait avec passion. Les mains baladeuses, leur maillot se retirèrent rapidement et leurs corps entamèrent une langoureuse danse érotique, guidé par le mouvement de l'eau. Le jeune homme entra doucement en elle, au rythme que de la nature lui dictait au-travers des vagues. Son amante soupirait d'extase à chaque pénétration, cambrant le dos chaque fois pour le sentir entrer plus loin dans son intimité. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux brun-roux de son compagnon, plaquant son visage rond au creux de son cou, pour qu'il poursuive ses baisés enflammés. La volupté de leur étreinte les conduisit doucement à l'orgasme et ils restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes, ne voulant pas rompre la magie du moment.


	4. Souper romantique

**Souper romantique**

Le couple de jeunes mariés prit place autour de cette table, qui se trouvait au bout d'un monticule de roches et de sable, les entourant d'eau pour un décor romantique. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez sans quitter sa femme des yeux, pendant que celle-ci replaçait une mèche orangée derrière son oreille. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Udon, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie, Moegi en était le soleil. Tout en continuant de discuter de leur lune de miel, il lui attrapa les mains et les caressa avec ses pouces. La jeune femme fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, tout en remontant son pied droit le long de la jambe de son époux, jusqu'à atteindre le haut de ses cuisses et masser son membre avec ses orteils. Le brun se mordit la lèvre en regardant autour d'eux. Ne voyant personne près d'eux, il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour donner plus d'espace à sa chérie et savoura le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait. Se vautrant un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, il glissa une main sous la table et caressa la jambe de sa douce. D'ici quelques minutes, ils pataugeraient nus dans l'océan.


	5. Modèle vivant

**Modèle vivant**

Sur une plage, une jeune femme nue était allongée sur le flanc gauche, la jambe droite légèrement repliée, la main droite posée dans le sable devant son ventre, le bras gauche étendu au-dessus de sa tête et celle-ci s'y reposant. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient doucement sur ses épaules, son bras et le sable. Son regard était fixé sur un jeune homme aux cheveux courts noirs, cachant légèrement ses yeux onyx qui voyageaient de la brune à son calepin à dessin. Son fusain traçait des traits sûrs sur le papier, reproduisant son modèle féminin qui dégageait une douce sensualité. Bien qu'elle soit nue, c'était le regard de Yakumo qui faisait toute la différence et rendait cette vision encore plus artistique. Chaque mouvement de l'artiste glissait le long des courbes de la jeune femme et Sai s'imaginait glisser ses mains sur la vraie qui posait devant lui. Mais qui sait, vue la lueur langoureuse dans ses yeux, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul à désir l'autre.


	6. Bassin romantique

**Bassin romantique**

C'est dans un hôtel paradisiaque sur une île touristique, que ces jeunes mariés avaient choisi pour leur lune de miel. Presque toute taillée naturellement dans la pierre, l'île était entourée par la mer et divers bassins d'eau s'y étaient creusés au pied. C'est dans l'un d'eux que Lee et Yakumo se baignaient tranquillement. Et puisqu'ils étaient complètement seuls, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour retirer leur maillot et se câliner dans l'eau. C'était le genre de fantasme difficile à réaliser en ville, puisqu'il était rare d'avoir suffisamment d'intimité. Mais ici, ils pouvaient enfin se laisser-aller. Le jeune homme agrippa sa nouvelle femme par les hanches et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sensuellement. La brune passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son mari. Lascivement, ils s'unirent sans se préoccuper de quoique se soit d'autre que leur partenaire. Après plusieurs minutes de baisés et de caresses langoureux, ils atteignirent l'apothéose à l'unisson. Tout en reprenant leur souffle, ils s'échangèrent des petits mots doux en se regardant amoureusement.


	7. Party Time !

**Party Time !**

La musique vibrait, les vacanciers dansaient, c'était la fête. Et pour certains, les moins timides du lot, un début de débauche. Comme un trio composé de deux frères jumeaux et une rousse. Les jeunes hommes portaient une chemise hawaïenne bleue avec un short noir, alors que leur compagne avait un bikini noir et un paréo rose. Dansant entre les deux, Tayuya avait glissé sa main gauche derrière la nuque de Sakon qui dansait dans son dos et la droite sur la hanche d'Ukon qui était à demi glissé entre ses jambes écartées. Ce dernier avait les mains agrippées à ses fesses et effleurant le sexe de son frère, alors que celui-ci avait une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et l'autre se glissant doucement sous son paréo et sa culotte pour la caresser. Ne restant inactive, elle l'imita et déplaça sa main droite vers le bas ventre du jeune homme en face d'elle. Ukon se pencha pour l'embrasser, pendant que son jumeau s'occupait de lui mordiller l'oreille et le cou. Et ce n'était que le début de la soirée.


	8. La crique intime

**La crique intime**

Un couple courrait vers une falaise, dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de leur groupe de touriste. Un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, ils n'en avaient pas encore eu et ils courraient vers un peu d'intimité. Lors de la visite, ils avaient remarqué un sentier qui partait de la falaise et qui descendait jusqu'à une crique. Un peu de fantaisie à la romance ajouterait un peu de piquant à leurs ébats. Arrivés au bassin d'eau, les jeunes adultes se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture et retirèrent leurs vêtements avant de se jeter dans l'eau salé. La blonde poussa un petit cri de surprise au vue de sa basse température et se colla à Inari pour quêter un peu de chaleur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à son dos et glissa une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre entre ses cuisses. Shion soupira d'aise en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami. Elle aimait qu'il la touche ainsi, sentir son excitation contre ses fesses et qu'il lui dévore la nuque comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Sexuellement, ils se complétaient à merveille tous les deux.


	9. Quand l'Akatsuki achène un jacuzzi

**Quand l'Akatsuki achète un jacuzzi**

Un jacuzzi ? Les huit garçons se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers la seule fille du groupe. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de Konan ? En haussant les épaules, Kisame retira ses vêtements et y plongea, provoquant des grognements désapprobateurs de ses collègues. Mais en voyant l'air détendu et satisfait qui se peignait sur son visage, le reste de l'Akatsuki l'imitèrent. Sauf qu'avec Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu et Kakuzu, il était impossible que le calme reste et les inhibitions tombèrent rapidement. Occupée avec Nagato, Konan remarqua à peine les duos commencés à s'amuser sexuellement entre eux et Zetsu s'amuser seul en les regardant. Il y avait donc Kisame et Itachi dans un coin, qui se joignirent à Sasori et Deidara au bout d'un moment, et Hidan délaissa Kakuzu pour Konan et Nagato, son coéquipier se rabattant sur le solitaire. L'orgie totale dans la nouvelle acquisition de la seule présence féminine et qui finalement, plaisait beaucoup à chacun des garçons.


	10. Petit plaisir après l'école

**Petit plaisir après l'école**

Naruto attrapa la main de sa copine et la tira rapidement à l'intérieur pour consommer leur amour après une longue journée d'école. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en riant et à peine la porte de chambre passée, se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le blond colla Hinata contre lui, compressant son opulente poitrine contre son torse et jouant avidement avec sa langue. L'adolescente glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en se cambrant, excitée comme jamais. Son petit-ami passa ses mains sous sa chemise et les remonta jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge pour le détacher. La brune se détacha de lui pour déboutonner sa chemise d'école et libérer complètement ses seins, que le jeune homme s'empressa de dévorer avec gourmandise. Cela provoqua des gémissements plaintifs de la part de la jeune fille, qui déboutonna sa jupe et la laissa glisser long de ses jambes. Invitation implicite pour qu'il déplace ses caresses dans cette région. La coquine Hinata était complètement réveillée et elle était affamée. Naruto retira d'abord sa propre chemise, puis son pantalon et la poussa jusqu'à son lit pour lui donner ce qu'elle demandait. Il lui arracha presque sa culotte et lui écarta les jambes pour y plonger tête première. Les gémissements de la brune se transformèrent en cris aigus, qui l'encouragèrent à poursuivre son traitement. Pendant que son majeur jouait dans son intimité, sa langue taquinait son clitoris. Son membre gonflé au maximum, le blond se redressa, attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila et la pénétra lentement pour la faire languir. L'adolescente s'agrippa à ses épaules en gémissant plus fort et ondula le bassin pour accompagner le mouvement et accentuer la pénétration. Le pied total, mais ils devaient faire vite, sinon les parents du jeune homme allaient les surprendre en pleine actions.


	11. Sensualité dans la baignoire

**Sensualité dans la baignoire**

La jeune femme referma le robinet de la baignoire, puis retira son peignoir et se glissa dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Se détendre dans un bon bain en revenant du travail… Il n'y avait rien de mieux. Sauf peut-être quand son mari se joignait à elle. Et il ne mit pas longtemps pour la rejoindre, nu comme un vers et il se glissa dans son dos. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre et sa bouche attaqua son cou de multiples baisers brûlants de désir. Tenten se laissa aller contre son torse, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les mains sur les rebords de la baignoire, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte pour gémir librement. Neji descendit lascivement ses mains entre les cuisses de sa compagne et la caressa sensuellement. La brune commença à remuer, cherchant plus de caresses et pour frotter ses fesses contre le sexe de son amant. Elle voulait qu'il durcisse, pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser sérieusement et pour peut-être concevoir un petit bébé. Tous les moments étaient bons pour procréer et s'amuser. Impatiente, la jeune femme se souleva légèrement et le brun attrapa son membre pour l'aider à s'y empaler. Un soupir de pure satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de sa femme, qui commença doucement à se déhancher lascivement. Divine, elle était tout simplement divine, se ravissait le jeune homme en appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, les mains bien agrippées aux hanches de sa partenaire de vie. Ils étaient partis pour deux ou trois heures de jeux pour adultes.


	12. Caresses buccales dans les vestiaires

**Caresses buccales dans les vestiaires**

Deux amis se trouvaient dans les vestiaires de l'école, alors que tout le monde était parti. La jeune fille était curieuse. Est-ce que son meilleur ami en avait bel et bien une grosse comme le disait certaines filles avec qui il avait couché ? Bien que cela soit étrange, Suigetsu accepta et ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire des garçons. Au fond complètement, loin de la porte, Karin prit place sur un banc et attendit que son ami se déshabille. Celui-ci retira d'abord son t-shirt trop grand, puis déboutonna son pantalon et sorti son membre de son boxer. Les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre par gourmandise. Au même moment, un autre gars seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, passa devant l'ouverture des douches une serviette à la main et se rapprocha pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsque l'adolescente eut expliqué la chose, le roux haussa les épaules et sur un coup de tête, déboutonna son propre pantalon pour montrer son propre sexe. L'autre garçon se pencha vers l'avant et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pendant que la jeune fille se reculait en plaquant une main sur sa couche. Même au repos, son phallus était énorme ! Ça devait faire un mal de chien quand ça entrait, pensa-t-elle. Excitée par la vision de ces deux hommes soumis devant elle, Karin se leva et s'agenouilla devant eux. Son meilleur ami sursauta, mais il ne la repoussa pas et attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Un sexe dans chaque main, elle commença à les masser pour les faire durcir et lorsque se fut le cas, elle commença à leur donner de petites lichettes à tour de rôle. Les deux garçons s'appuyèrent contre les cases derrière eux et savourèrent la fellation que leur offrait la rousse. Elle savait y faire et elle espérait avoir droit à autre chose dès qu'elle les aurait comblés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'une fille pouvait coucher avec deux gars en même temps.


	13. Plaisir solitaire à deux

**Plaisir solitaire à deux**

Sakon était resté abasourdit quand son amie Tayuya lui fit cette demande. Ce masturbé devant lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fumé pour proposer ça ? La rousse s'allongea sur le lit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et retira ses vêtements. Le jeune homme avala sa salive difficilement devant son corps nu, soumis devant lui et totalement excité. Elle écarta rapidement les jambes et commença à se caresser le clitoris vigoureusement. Son ami ne put détourner le regard de cette vision érotique et sa propre excitation fit gonfler son membre. Plus elle se masturbait et plus son phallus se dressait, ne demandant qu'à être stimulé comme ce sexe féminin. Alors il détacha en vitesse son pantalon et commença à se masturber lui aussi. Merde que cela faisait du bien, se dit-il. Sa comparse poursuivit ses caresses, les yeux clos et remuant le bassin sous le plaisir. Les yeux de Sakon passèrent de sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, à son sexe luisant de cyprine. Il retint un grognement en la voyant enfoncer un doigt dans son vagin et le faire bouger vigoureusement. Et il cru défaillir, quand elle y ajouta un deuxième et que ces gémissements devinrent des cris. Puis soudain, tout son corps fut parcouru de spasme dut à l'orgasme qui la foudroya. Tayuya ouvrit les yeux et aperçu son ami qui l'avait imité. Volant l'exciter un peu plus, elle porta ses doigts couverts de cyprine jusqu'à sa bouche et les lécha lentement. Sans plus réfléchir, le jeune homme monta sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, de sorte que son membre n'entre pas en elle et qu'il puisse caresser leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. La rousse lui agrippa les fesses à deux mains et l'incita à bouger plus vite. Le frottement augmenta leur plaisir et au bout de quelques minutes, Sakon éjacula entre leur ventre et le sperme s'étendit jusqu'aux seins de la jeune femme, qui le recueillit avec ses doigts pour y goûter. Il était tellement plus amusant de se caresser avec de la compagnie que tout seul, constata le jeune homme en s'allongeant au côté de son amie.


	14. La voiture de l'amour

**La voiture de l'amour**

Kiba stationna sa voiture dans ce sentier de bois et se retourna vers sa petite-amie à sa droite et la regarda fixement. Celle-ci joua les naïves et regarda autour d'elle avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle ne fit aucun geste, se demandant pendant combien de temps le brun allait résister avant de lui sauter dessus. Mais ce n'était pas un garçon très patient et il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Les examens terminés, il ne coulait qu'une chose, rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à étudier. Il glissa une main vers son épaule et fit tomber la bretelle de sa camisole, puis la fit descendre jusqu'à son sein et le massa doucement. La blonde sourit au-travers de leur baiser et déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme, puis son pantalon pour y glisser sa main et lui caresser lascivement son sexe qui gonflait tranquillement. Ino se retourna complètement vers lui et avec un sourire pervers, elle se pencha et engloutit le phallus du brun en entier. Sans plus attendre, elle commença à pomper le sexe avec sa bouche et sa main. Kiba appuya la tête contre le dossier de son siège, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur la tête de sa copine. Pour s'assurer plus de confort, elle se replaça à genoux sur son siège et appuya sa seconde main sous la fesse de son petit-ami. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle arrivait à faire avec sa bouche et sa langue. Elle était juste trop génial et ne voulant pas être égoïste, il fit glisser sa main droite le long de son dos et la passa sous sa jupe, écarta le cordon de son string et alla lui caresser ses lèvres intimes. Lorsque son doigt fut bien humide, il l'enfonça et joua avec ses parois qu'elle resserrait sous l'excitation. Le jeune homme espérait seulement que sa voiture supportera leur ébat, puisque les préliminaires étaient toujours suivis par une véritable débauche avec eux.


	15. Joyeux anniversaire

**Joyeux anniversaire**

À genoux sur le lit, la majorité de leurs vêtements sur le plancher, Itachi regardait la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était plus menue que celles qu'il ramenait généralement, mais elle avait un peu insisté. Pour ces dix-huit ans, elle voulait perdre sa virginité et elle lui avait demandé comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Ce n'était pas sa première pucelle, mais c'était la meilleure amie de son petit frère, donc… Ça le stressait un peu plus, puisqu'il la connaissait depuis quelques années déjà et qu'il allait encore la croiser dans le futur. Sakura avait voulu quelqu'un d'expérimenté et qui saurait quoi faire pour lui donner du plaisir. Et vue toutes les rumeurs qui avaient couru lors de son passage à l'école secondaire, il était un amant génial et à vingt-trois ans, il devait avoir acquis beaucoup d'expérience. Un peu nerveuse quand même, la rose dégrafa son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au sol. Le brun se pencha sur sa poitrine et prit l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche pour le suçoter et le titiller avec sa langue. La jeune femme sursauta devant cette sensation agréable et son amant d'un soir porta sa seconde main à son autre sein pour le masser doucement et lui pincer légèrement le mamelon. Ce qui provoqua des gémissements plus aigus chez sa partenaire. Il glissa ensuite sa première main vers son bas ventre, tout en remontant son visage jusqu'au cou de la demoiselle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains, celle-ci les posa sur les épaules d'Itachi et se laissa complètement aller entre ses mains.


	16. Ce qui se passe sous la table

**Ce qu'il se passe sous la table**

Ces deux inconnus masqués étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, n'avaient échangé aucune parole, mais leurs yeux tenaient une conversation depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Le jeune homme replaça son chapeau, d'où émergeaient des mèches d'un rouge sanglant, sans la lâcher une seule seconde des yeux. Celle-ci passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres colorées du même bleu que ses cheveux remontés en un chignon déstructuré orné d'une fleur blanche. Discrètement, le roux se glissa d'une chaise à l'autre pour se retrouver finalement à la droite de la jeune femme. Étant dans la pénombre, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la belle inconnue, retira son chapeau et pencha le visage dans son cou. Pendant qu'il le lui parsemait de baisers brûlants, la demoiselle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur la cuisse de celui-ci. Doucement, elle la remonta et la glissa vers son entrejambe, avant de commencer à le masser. Elle sentit contre son cou, le grognement qu'il poussa à ce toucher. Alors il lui rendit la pareille, en glissant sa main droite sous sa jupe, puis en dessous de sa culotte et lui chatouilla le clitoris du bout du doigt. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour d'eux, tout en glissant sa main dans le pantalon du roux et en massant plus vigoureusement son membre gonflé par l'excitation. C'était tellement jouissif de donner et de recevoir du plaisir en public, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.


	17. Première fois

Sora retira son chandail en regardant gourmandement sa copine, qui allongée sur le lit, le regardait coquinement. Elle était impatiente de commencer. Depuis le temps qu'ils en discutaient, enfin ils pouvaient passer à l'acte. Sasame détacha son pantalon et en soulevant le bassin, fit descendre son jean le long de ses jambes athlétiques. Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres, impatient et excité devant cette vue érotique. La rousse eut un sourire moqueur devant le regard gourmand de son petit-ami. Miam, joli caleçon tendu par son érection. La jeune fille se redressa et déboutonna lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise, énervant Sora au plus haut point. Était-elle obligée de le faire languir ainsi ? Telle était la question. Mais il ne resta pas en reste et il alla la rejoindre sur le matelas pour changer un baiser particulièrement torride et affamé. La soirée allait être longue.


	18. La cabane dans les arbres

**La cabane dans les arbres**

Le problème avec les adolescents, c'est qu'ils ont encore leur cœur d'enfant. C'est ce que pensa Ino en apercevant la cabane dans les arbres de Lee. Et il osait emmener sa petite-amie là-dedans ? Elle accepta à contrecœur d'une monter, ses habits n'étant pas l'idéals pour ce genre de « palace ». Mais à sa grande surprise, l'intérieur était aménagé agréablement. Des tapis, des coussins et même un matelas. La blonde le regarda avec une idée derrière la tête. Pendant que son copain sortait des bouteilles d'eau du _cooler_ qu'il avait emmené, elle s'approcha du matelas en retirant son cache-cœur et s'y allongea. Au moment où il se retournait, le brun la vit retirer ses sandales avec désinvolture. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il eut rapidement sa réponse, lorsqu'il la vit retirer sa camisole, dévoilant sa poitrine nue à ses yeux. Oh ! fit intérieurement Lee. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'idée en l'invitant dans son repère secret, mais si elle le proposait aussi gentiment…


	19. La voiture du sexe débridé

**La voiture du sexe débridé**

Coucher de soleil. Sur la plage. Voilà un cocktail gagnant pour exciter Ino et Sai l'exploita à merveille. Allongés sur le devant de sa Nissan, il lui dévorait le cou tout en dénouant les nœuds de son bikini. D'ici quelques secondes, elle serait complètement nue et offerte à l'air marin juste pour lui. La blonde glissa une main dans son short et attrapa son sexe pour le masser. Lorsqu'il fut bien gonflé, elle se fit glisser du capot et sortit son phallus durcit par l'excitation. Elle le prit en bouche et commença à pomper de sa main et de sa bouche, le taquinant parfois avec sa langue. S'ennuyant rapidement de toujours faire la même chose, elle s'allongea un peu sur lui et coinça le membre entre ses seins. L'image était particulièrement bandante et il ne mit pas long feu pour se soulager sur sa poitrine et un peu sur son visage. Elle nettoya rapidement sa semence avec ses doigts, puis rembarqua sur lui, bien décider à faire grincer la carrosserie de cette bagnole.


	20. Pause érotique

**Pause érotique**

Leur trio infernal, comme les appelaient leurs professeurs, se rendait dans leur coin privé du campus pour se détendre après un cours de trois heures des plus assommants. Le premier à initier le mouvement fut Zaku, en glissant la tête sur le ventre de Kin et commencer à le parsemer de baisers taquins. Le voyant faire, Dosu l'imita et se pencha vers le cou de son amie, émoustillant un peu plus celle-ci. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la jeune femme tendit une main vers le bassin de chaque garçon et les glissa dans leur pantalon pour commencer un mouvement de va et vient des plus alléchants pour ces deux messieurs. Étant dans un lieu public, le brun ne put lui rendre la pareille, car sa position ne lui permettait pas une caresse de la main et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui retirer son pantalon, au risque d'être prit en flagrant délit sur le terrain de l'université.


	21. Le prof de psycho

**Le prof de psycho**

Kankuro n'était pas le professeur le séduisant parmi ses collègues, mais il avait un petit quelque chose qui attirait l'intérêt de ses étudiantes. Plus particulièrement Hana et Samui. Deux belles jeunes femmes faites en courbes, dévoilant leurs longues jambes avec leurs jupes courtes et laissant voir leurs culottes lorsqu'elles croisaient et décroisaient les jambes. Il acceptait de leur donner des cours privées, parce qu'elles étaient de bonnes élèves avides de connaissance. Du moins, c'était ainsi que les autres enseignants décrivaient les décrivaient. Car lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient seules avec Kankuro, c'était bien plus de la pratique que de la théorie. En tant que professeur de psychologie sexuelle, il savait donner la théorie, mais excellait aussi dans la pratique de son art. Ses deux élèves lui offraient chaque fois un éventail de positions et de nouvelles expériences. Son bureau en avait vu de toute sorte depuis ces deux derniers mois.


	22. Tricherie déconcertant

**Tricherie déconcentrant**

Tout le monde le savait, Tayuya n'était pas la plus assidue à l'école et cela se confirmait lors des examens. Alors, pour palier à ce problème, elle inscrivit quelques notes sur ses cuisses. Là où elle se trouvait, le professeur ne pouvait remarquer qu'elle regardait sous son bureau et non sa copie. Discrètement, elle releva le bas de sa jupe et commença à répondre aux questions. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que son voisin de table l'avait remarqué et que maintenant, il reluquait ouvertement ses cuisses. Sans compter qu'il avait une belle vue de sa culotte au passage. Alors distrait par cette vision, Kidomaru se lécha les lèvres et en la regardant, souhaitant presque la voir commencer à se caresser. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il avait des questions à répondre. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque fois qu'il revenait à sa copie, ses yeux étaient immédiatement attirés par cette peau basanée et il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image érotique de la rousse en train de se caresser pendant l'examen, alors que tout le monde pouvait la voir. Et son membre qui se dressait à cette pensée… Il était vraiment mal barré.


	23. Corvée de mrde

**Corvée de m*rde**

Itachi n'en revenait pas ! À cause de Kisame, il se retrouvait obligé de nettoyer toute la cafétéria de l'université, tout simplement parce qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés lorsque ce crétin avait décidé de lancer de la nourriture à Deidara et que c'était Anko, la prof de chimie qui se l'était pris en plein visage. Être à quatre pattes pour gratter le dessous des tables pour enlever les gommes que le monde avait collé là… Ça le répugnait ! Et l'autre zigoto qui n'arrêtait pas de chanter une chanson absurde. Non il n'était pas beau ! Alors il ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne voulait pas finir avec des gommes usagées dans bouche. Puis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui ordonner de se taire, il sentit une main sur ses fesses et la voix profonde de Kisame lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Tu sais que t'as de belles fesses ? » Oh putain ! Il allait se faire violer par un mec et dans la cafétéria vide de l'université. Ce n'était décidemment pas sa journée.


	24. Le piège de l'internet

**Le piège de l'internet**

Zetsu n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait quatre heures qu'il planchait sur ce travail d'analyse mythologique et ça n'avançait pas. S'accordant une pause, il ouvrit internet et se mit à naviguer sur la toile. Sans s'y attendre, une image d'un homme nu apparut à son écran. Non en fait, c'était plutôt une vidéo d'un homme se masturbant. Sur quoi avait-il appuyé ? Paniqué qu'on le surprenne en plein visionnement de pornographie, bien qu'il soit seul dans sa chambre de la résidence, il tenta de la fermer. Malheureusement, il en fit apparaître d'autres. Hommes et femmes se procurant du plaisir à deux ou plus, que des femmes ou encore que des hommes. Après cinq minutes de tentative infructueuse, le jeune homme se retrouva avec une érection douloureuse et au-moins une dizaine de pages pornographiques à l'écran. Penchant la tête vers son entre-jambe, l'étudiant en vint à la conclusion que le mieux à faire était de se soulager, alors il déboutonna son pantalon et son membre pour le masser en regardant toutes ces vidéos.


	25. Dans la salle de cinéma

**Dans la salle de cinéma**

Une salle plongée dans le noir, des bancs rembourrés, une trame sonore assourdissante… Rien de mieux pour couvrir un couple en plein plaisir « manuel » au cinéma. Gai appuyait la tête contre son fauteuil, avant difficilement sa salive, pendant qu'Anko suçait énergiquement son membre. Elle était une adepte des lieux publics, alors pour lui faire plaisir, il se laissait faire. Pour le moment, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre et il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi, parce que plus ils faisaient ce genre de chose, plus il appréciait. Le risque d'être surpris, lui apportait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné avant que sa compagne ne l'initie. Se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir, il se déversa dans la bouche de celle-ci, qui le nettoya ensuite avec une lenteur exaspérante. C'était une sadique après tout. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareil.


	26. Quand les amis s'en vont, les couples

**Quand les amis s'en vont, les couples font…**

Le couple attendit que leurs amis aient quitté leur appartement, pour pouvoir enfin s'amuser entre eux. Ce que ça pouvait être exaspérant les visites surprises, quand on a prévu du sexe avec son ou sa partenaire. Mais bon, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Suigetsu et Karin se déplacèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre tout en se déshabillant, puis se jetèrent sur le lit, la rousse à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres, une lueur de provocation dans les yeux, à laquelle sa copine répondit en attrapant son membre pour le faire glisser entre ses lèvres. Devant l'agilité de la langue de la rousse, Suigetsu laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en grognant son contentement. Il fallait bien l'encourager et lui montrer que ce qu'elle lui offrait, lui plaisait énormément. Ensuite, il lui remettrait la pareil avant de la prendre sauvagement comme ils en avaient l'habitude.


	27. Petite gâterie matinale

**Petite gâterie matinale**

Yahiko attendait sa petite-amie, assis près de sa moto, qu'elle daigne descendre de l'appartement. Comme toujours, les femmes prenaient un temps fou à se préparer. Il avait beau être sept heures du matin, elle aurait pu faire l'effort de ne pas prendre de douche quand même. Mais lorsqu'il vit Konan sortir, il retira cette dernière pensée et se dit qu'ils pouvaient bien être un brin en retard. Se trouvant à l'arrière du bloc, le roux fit signe à la jeune femme de venir le rejoindre et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Un petit câlin superficiel avant d'aller travailler ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout qu'il se levait aux aurores pour la conduire. Sa copine tenta de le repousser, mais céda aux lèvres gourmandes qui parsemaient son cou de baisers brûlants. Il savait être convaincant. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à remuer les hanches et se frotter contre son érection naissante. Il l'arrêta juste avant de jouir et alla se soulager derrière un arbuste, comme s'il allait se vider la vessie. Maintenant ils pouvaient prendre la route, payement ayant été fait.


	28. Quand non veut parfois dire oui

**Quand non veut parfois dire oui finalement**

Anko repoussa son amant, qui tentait de la rejoindre sous la douche. Non mais, on n'a plus le droit de se laver tranquille ! Fallait toujours que ce pervers tente de profiter d'elle quand elle souhaitait se laver. Mais en même temps… Ses mains baladeuses avaient le don de l'allumer. Ses lèvres d'électriser tout son être. Son érection plaqué contre ses fesses de la… Oh et puis merde ! La jeune femme se retourna et le laissa lui dévorer la poitrine, tout en glissant une main vers se membre gonflé pour lui rendre le traitement. Et elle comptait bien se venger en faisant durer son plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas l'écouter quand elle disait non verbalement, mais aussi physiquement.


	29. La langue du plaisir

**La langue du plaisir**

Les chambres des résidences universitaires étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler de… Petites. Mais malgré le lit une place, cela n'empêcha pas ce jeune couple de se câliner. Konohamaru retira le gilet de la brune, puis replongea dans son cou. Sans arrêter, il remonta sa jupe et descendit sa culotte. Tout en descendant le long de son ventre, le jeune homme commença à lui caresser le clitoris avec ses doigts. Hanabi plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour éviter que le voisin de la chambre ne les entende. Mais ça devint difficile, quand son petit-ami remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. Mais quelque délice ! C'était toujours étrange au début, puis la sensation devenait électrisante. Et puis, c'était particulièrement sensuel, de sentir cette langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres intimes et s'enfoncer doucement dans son antre. Quand elle se mit à onduler le bassin, le brun agrippa un peu plus fermement ses hanches pour ne pas être déranger dans sa dégustation de sa cyprine. Elle avait si bon goût, lui répétait-il à chaque fois.


	30. L'effet de l'alcool

**L'effet de l'alcool**

La musique, l'éclairage, le monde qui danse les uns contre les autres… Ça éveille les sens et la libido. Hidan n'en revenait pas comment l'alcool avait le don de dévergonder Konan. Elle si sage en temps normal, frottait ses fesses contre son bassin, faisant gonfler son sexe. Il était si dur, qu'elle devait bien s'en être rendu compte. Non ? Ou bien l'alcool là rendait moins consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Alors il en profita et lui attrapa les hanches pour se frotter un peu plus contre elle, tout en luis caressant le ventre ou les cuisses. Une de ses mains disparut sous sa jupe, puis la caressa par-dessus le tissu. Il constata, à son grand étonnement, qu'elle était déjà bien humide. Semblant aimer son geste, la jeune femme posa une main derrière sa tête pour qu'il l'enfouisse dans son cou et posa l'autre sur sa fesse droite pour qu'il accentue la friction contre son postérieur rebondit. Vraiment, Konan saoul n'était pas la même à jeun.


	31. Amour secret

**Amour secret**

Plutôt que de prendre des notes, Yukimaru regardait Guren depuis bientôt dix minutes. Cette fille était si belle, si brillante, si… Si toute ! Il n'osait pas l'approcher. Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait sortir avec lui, le petit nouveau qui a sauté quelques classes ? Mais il la désirait, ça c'était indéniable. Et les fantasmes qu'il faisait tous les matins n'en étaient que la preuve. Parfois il aimerait que le temps s'arrête, pour qu'ils puissent s'unir dans cette salle de classe, là où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Embrasser chaque partielle de peau découverte, glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements, la caresser langoureusement, la déshabiller et recommencer chaque geste, jusqu'à l'union de leur sexe. Une chance que personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées, parce qu'il se ferait taquiner par tous ces camarades de classe et probablement traité de pervers par les filles. Qu'est-ce que c'était difficile d'être amoureux, soupira-t-il en reportant son attention sur le professeur.


	32. La galerie des amours

**La galerie des amours**

Iruka venait d'acheter une nouvelle maison avec sa fiancée Ayame, et maintenant il relaxait dans la cour arrière. L'air était doux, les voisins loin… Alors comme il fallait si attendre d'un jeune couple, ils essayèrent leur galerie, étendus sur une couverture. Les vêtements s'envolèrent rapidement et leurs corps nus se frictionnèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans pour autant consommer leur union. Ils s'embrassaient avec gourmandise et se caressaient avec avidité, pendant que leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme en haleta de plaisir, s'abandonnant un peu plus sous les gestes de son fiancé, profitant de toutes ces sensations avec les yeux fermés. Ils semblaient avoir été mis sur cette terre pour être ensemble, tellement s'en était parfait entre eux.


	33. La stagiaire

**La stagiaire**

Idate aimait bien ses cours privés avec la stagiaire de philosophie. Chaque fois, elle portait une jupe courte, des souliers à talon vertigineux et lorsqu'elle se penchait, il pouvait nettement voir sa culotte en dentelle noire. Samui éveillait un désir bestial comme jamais et pas encore une fois elle n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Il commençait à se demander si elle faisait exprès ou si elle s'habillait ainsi sans réfléchir. Mais lorsqu'il la vit se pencher ce jour-là, il découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas ses habituelles culottes. Là, c'est sûr, c'était une invitation implicite à l'accouplement sauvage de leur corps. Alors sans plus réfléchir, le jeune homme se leva et la rejoignit et la plaqua contre le tableau en lui dévorant le cou. Voyant qu'elle se laissait aller contre son torse, il glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et la caressa avidement. Il avait trop tardé à franchir le pas, maintenant il devait réaliser ce fantasme au plus vite.


	34. Par gourmandise

**Par gourmandise**

La cuisine était peut-être petite, mais n'étant que deux dans cet appartement, Kimimaro et Juugo s'en contentaient, essayant de ne jamais y être en même temps pour faire à manger. Mais il arrivait à l'aîné de s'asseoir sur le comptoir pour regarder le roux cuisiner. Mangeant sensuellement certains aliments pour l'allumer. Comme cette glace à la vanille, qui léchait lentement pour le provoquer, les jambes bien écartées sur le plan de travail. Sans plus attendre, le cadet lâcha son couteau et ses légumes, et le rejoignit pour donner ce que son amant lui demandait implicitement. Le baiser fut sauvage dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'enflamma quand les gilets tombèrent au sol, suivis de près par leur pantalon. Frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, Juugo attrapa les cuisses de son copain pour les passer autour de sa taille et frotta sa verge contre l'anus du jeune homme qui en haleta de plaisir. Le dîner pouvait bien attendre quinze ou soixante minutes.


	35. L'école buissonnière

**L'école buissonnière**

Omoi entraîna Karui hors de l'école, ne lui expliquant pas son idée avant d'être rendu dans un coin reculé de la cour. À ce moment-là, il lui montra un préservatif. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Un avec texture. La rousse le regarda, un sourcil levé devant l'objet. Il voulait vraiment rater le cours pour essayer une nouvelle sorte de préservatif et à l'école de surcroit. Elle finit par céder à sa demande, lorsqu'il proposa de la « manger ». Il le faisait si rarement, qu'il était difficile de refuser cette proposition. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, la jeune femme remonta sa jupe, laissant le loisir de lui retirer sa culotte à son copain. S'adossant au mur, elle remonta une jambe sur son épaule et il commença le travail. Et dire qu'il était doué avec sa langue, c'était du gâchis de ne pas lui faire profiter son expertise buccale plus souvent, soupira-t-elle intérieurement en se laissant complètement aller.


	36. Baiser sous la pluie

**Baiser sous la pluie**

Matsuri se trouvait sur le plus au point de la ville, regardant la pluie tomber sur celle-ci, bien cacher sous son parapluie. Elle attendait son meilleur ami, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici pour discuter. De quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourés et son parfum lui venir au nez, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas son fantasme qui se réalisait. Gaara lui embrassa doucement la nuque, ses mains lui caressant le ventre et les hanches. La jeune femme tourna doucement la tête vers lui, étonnée par ce geste. À peine leurs yeux se rencontraient, que le roux fondit sur ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser passionné qui les électrisa tous les deux. À tel point, que la brune en gémit de plaisir. Le jeune homme la fit se retourner complètement vers lui et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, qu'il pétrit lentement. Presque trop. Ça éveillait des sentiments que Matsuri n'avait encore jamais ressenti et elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'un début.


	37. La flûtiste

**La flûtiste**

Hidan écoutait en silence la flûtiste qui pratiquait sans l'auditorium. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Ou jeter dehors si elle l'avait vu. La mélodie qu'elle jouait était douce et langoureuse, ce qui l'emmenait à rêvasser. Ou plutôt à fantasmer. Il imaginait facilement Tayuya se mettre à danser en ondulant les hanches, telle une danseuse de baladi. Puis de retirer lentement chaque morceau de vêtement. L'inviter à la rejoindre et de… Oups ! Là elle le regardait directement. Allait-elle le mettre dehors ou l'inviter à s'approcher ? La deuxième, pitié, la deuxième, suppliait-il. Mais ce ne fut aucune des deux. La rousse se leva, rangea son instrument, puis se dirigea vers lui. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme regarda derrière lui, croyant presque que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé pour la chercher. Mais finalement, elle s'arrêta devant lui, un visage neutre et indéchiffrable. Surpris, il la vit tendre la main pour attraper une des siennes et y écrire quelque chose avec le stylo qu'elle tenait à la main. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu par la porte, il regarda sa paume et y vit un numéro de téléphone. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Était-ce une invitation silencieuse ?


	38. Massage

**Massage**

Shino s'allongea comme lui avait demandé Maya, torse nu, pour qu'elle puisse lui masser le dos. Il se plaignait depuis quelques jours de douleur, alors elle lui avait proposé, n'en pouvant plus de le voir souffrir. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'huile et en versa dans sa main, puis la reposa avant de commencer à l'étendre sur la peau de son petit-ami. Ce que ce dernier n'avait pas imaginé, c'est que les mains de la rousse lui fassent autant d'effet. Bon d'accord, il était ensemble et n'était pas toujours sage. Mais là, ce n'était qu'un massage. Et il n'était même pas érotique. La jeune femme remarqua sa soudaine crispation et s'arrêta, étonnée qu'il se crispe, lorsque le but recherché était tout le contraire. Mais lorsque le brun lui avoua la situation, le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de sa copine. Timidement, elle lui proposa une autre sorte de massage relaxant. Il fronça les yeux, incertain de comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit se mordre les lèvres. Quel gars refuserait ce genre de proposition ?


	39. Professeur et élève

**Professeur et élève**

Haku regardait son professeur d'histoire relater la guerre de cent ans, sans vraiment l'écouter. Tous ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant le cours. Bien sûr c'était mal. Zabuza Momoshi était son professeur. Mais en même temps… Il n'avait jamais pu arrêter de fantasmer sur lui depuis le premier jour de classe. Ce serait encore plus dur maintenant, réalisa-t-il. Se faire toucher par ces grandes mains viriles, lui, le jeune garçon androgyne qui subissait les moqueries de ses camarades, en bandait presque en y passant. Mauvais endroit pour ce genre de rêve érotique. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il voulait que son professeur le prenne maintenant, sur le bureau, pour lui faire découvrir tous les plaisirs de la chair qu'un homme pouvait donner à un autre. Lui en l'occurrence. Il se redressa d'un coup, quand Zabuza passa derrière lui et laissa trainer une main dans le bas de son dos, sans que personne ne le remarque. Aurait-il droit à son fantasme après le cours ? sourit le jeune homme.


	40. Plaisir en voyage

**Plaisir en voyage**

Ce qu'Itachi aimait le plus avec les voyages en train, c'était les rencontres qu'on y faisait. Par exemple, cette belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire qui vint passer le trajet dans la même cabine que lui, faute d'une autre. Mais il n'était pas difficile. Ils ne mirent pas plus de quinze minutes avant d'échanger des contacts physiques et trente, avant de commencer à se déshabiller. C'était peut-être rapide, mais ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, étant tous les deux célibataires. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants, qui voulaient passer un bon moment durant ce long voyage. Et quoi de mieux que l'activité physique ? Avec ces bancs ultras confortables, comment ne pas succomber ?


	41. Le corps en mouvement

**Le corps en mouvement**

Les deux jeunes hommes pratiquaient dans le studio de danse depuis plus de deux heures, leurs corps luisants de sueur due à l'effort physique. Il y avait une tension palpable entre eux, chacun n'osant pas s'approcher de l'autre de peur d'être repoussés. Étant tous les vêtus que d'un cuissard particulièrement moulant, il n'y avait pas place à beaucoup d'imagination pour Deidara et Sasori. L'envie était des plus présentes, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas pour savourer une étreinte passionnée. Chaque goutte de sueur était suivit du regard, même lorsqu'elle se perdait sous le tissu. Alors, quand le blond se retrouva avec une érection, il se laissa presque tomber au sol, pour éviter que son comparse ne le voie. Mais ce dernier l'ayant vu, prit les devant et le rejoignit pour réalisé ce qui leur trottait à l'esprit depuis les deux dernières heures.


	42. De l'amitié à l'amour

**De l'amitié à l'amour**

Kotetsu et Izumo étaient deux étudiants à l'université et amis d'enfance. Mais comme bien des amitiés, leur lien avait évolué avec eux et leur sentiment respectif allait bien plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Par peur d'être rejeté, aucun des deux n'osaient avouer ses sentiments à l'autre, jusqu'au jour, où complètement ivre, ils finirent dans le même lit. Complètement nus tous les deux, ils se questionnèrent et finirent par se confier et consommer leur amour au grand jour et sans une goûte d'alcool. Il était si plaisant de se donner à l'être aimé sans crainte et fusionner comme si l'autre avait été fabriqué pour s'emboîter à nous.


	43. Rêverie éveillée

**Rêverie éveillée**

Hokuto regardait son petit-ami lire ses notes de cours, ayant elle-même terminé avec ses examens. Il l'avait prévenu, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, la jeune fille avait décidé de rester quand même avec lui. Alors elle le regardait se concentrer sur sa matière et elle se mit à rêvasser, les imaginant faire toutes sortes de chose à la place d'étudier. Ici même, sur le gazon de la cour de l'université. C'est sur qu'ils y avaient des gens autour, mais dans son esprit, ils ne remarquaient pas leur jeu sexuel. Elle se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la scène. Utakata, s'allongeant sur elle et lui retirant lentement ses vêtements pour la parsemer de multiples baisers brûlants. Elle en mouilla sa culotte, et se mit à rougir quand le brun se tourna vers elle pour la regarder en fronçant les yeux. Venait-elle de gémir à cette image mentale ?


	44. Quel goût a-t-il ?

**Quel goût a-t-il ?**

Gaara et Lee combattaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Aucuns des deux ne voulaient abandonnés, rebroussant toujours un peu plus leur limite. Mais finirent par s'effondrer au sol, en même temps, arrivant à un nouveau match nul. C'est presque en rampant qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'au banc du local pour attraper leurs bouteilles d'eau et leurs serviettes. Tous deux en sueur, ils retirèrent leur haut de kimono pour s'asperger d'eau pour l'un et s'essuyer pou l'autre. Ce dernier, voyant le geste de son adversaire, ne put s'empêcher de suivre le trajet de l'eau qui disparut dans le pantalon du brun. Le roux constata aussi que son rival avait une musculature bien plus découpé que la sienne et il en avala sa salive de travers. Malgré sa coupe au bol et ses gros sourcils, Lee avait un corps de statue grec, comme celles qu'on pouvait voir au Louvre. Ils avaient quel goût ces abdominaux ? se demanda Gaara, avant de se rapprocher de son comparse. Pour le savoir, il devait y goûter, sourit-il en se collant contre le combattant.


End file.
